Garo: Song of Light!
by Kamen Rider Super-Fan
Summary: Kenshin Izanagi is a Makai Knight. But not any Makai Knight, he is the Golden Knight; Garo! Watch as he battle's Horror's and help's new friend's to fight off the alien Noise!
1. The Beginning of the Song!

**YO! KR-Super Fan here with a new stroy of... GARO!**

**I do not own Garo or Symphogear.**

* * *

**Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the Blade of Knights, mankind was given hope. But now even that hope has to fight another threat, with new alies who has the power of songs. **

**This is that hope's Song of Light.**

* * *

**Night 1: The Beginning of the Song.**

It was night time at the concert stadium and a man in a suit was checking everything that was needed for tomorrow's show.

"Okay, everything seems to be in place." he said checking for the electricity. "Alright that should do it." The man said and was going to head out of the stadium to get ready for the show tomorrow. Suddenly the sound of foot steps were head and then he turns to see one of his friends. "Hey, where the heck were you at? I needed your help around here."

"I've been devouring human souls."the other man said as he has no emotion on his face.

"What do you mean?"the first man asked before his friend's hand turned into a claw before his very eyes and quickly stabbed him in the chance which made the man fall to the floor dead. He then put his knees on the ground and put his hand on the corpse's face and ripped out a blue essence then ate it whole as the corpse's body disinigrated.

* * *

**(Dark Room)**

Inside a dark room stood a sixteen year old boy who has spiky brown hair, blue eyes, wore a black uniform, and carried a sword in his hand. He was dodging many pendulum blades that came swinging down at him, as he avoided them while blocking them with his blade. Pushing the large pendulum back he decided to end his training for today. He walked out of the dark room, which was actually a basement, then walked to the front door to see a red envelope on the ground which only meant one thing, he grabbed the envelope and walked upstairs to an office and grabbed a lighter off his desk then opened it making a green flame consume the envelope and it converted into words only he understood.

"There's a Madou Horror in the Zwei Wing concert. Destroy it at once." he read before the words vanished. He put the lighter away and went over to a chair to grab a white duster. He put it on. "Well it looks like I'm going to a concert."he said as it was also a good excuse to go to a concert because he has a large love for music. He then grabbed some sort of tool with a white face off his desk before picking up a gothic skull ring. "Come on, Zaruba. We have a job."

"What is it now, Kenshin? I wanted to rest more."the ring known as Zaruba complained to the teen dubbed as Kenshin. Kenshin just chuckled before placing Zaruba on his finger. He then went downstairs of his house before exiting his front door.

* * *

**(Park)**

Kenshin walked through a park as he was starting to look for signs of the Horror anywhere. "Zarbua, can you sense it?"

"Yeah, I feel the presence of a Gate nearby! If we go straight, then we may be able to get to it!" the Madou Ring said.

"On it!" Kenshin began running to where the Horror may be at. Kenshin was now runing in an area of the park where there's mostly trees everywhere. He heard some screaming too. He quickly ran towards where the screaming was and saw a man about to be killed by a monster but Kenshin quickly ran and tackled the monster. He looked back to the man.

"Run!" Kenshin said to the man and he did. "Alright, it's just you and me now. Horror." Kenshin said pulling out his sword and circled around the Horror.

The Horror roared and then charged at him.

Kenshin kicked the Horror's chest before slicing it with his sword making it scream in pain. It's blood spilled all over before disappearing. He then jumped back as the Horror tried hitting him by wildly swinging its hands around. Using his sword to block its hands, Kenshin grabbed the Horror's shoulders before running towards a wall and slammed the Horror into it.

The Horror kicked Kenshin back as he flipped back over and over again. He landed on his feet and quickly prepared for the Horror to come at him once more. The Horror made an attempt to claw him, but he used the red scabbard as deffense before he slashed the Horror's chest making it yell in pain before Kenshin charged in and stabbed it's abdomen making it yell in aganizing pain before it disappeared.

"That take's care of that one." Kenshin commented as he shethed the sword before putting it back in his coat. "Though I wish that one was the target."

"I agree." Zaruba agreed. "But I'll tell you this, Madogu's cannot detect Madou Horror's, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Kenshin said a bit embarrassed. "Anyway, let's now continue the mission."he said before walking to the Zwei Wing concert stadium.

* * *

**(Zwei Wing Concert)**

Kenshin walked inside the concert looking for signs of the Madou Horror. Knowing that Zaruba won't be able to help him find it due to not being able to sense its presence, Kenshin will have to do this old fashion way and search for it naturally.

As he continues to walk, he accidently bumped into somebody. The Makai Knight looks down to see a girl who looked about a year ypunger than he did with short light hair and brown eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry." she bowed and Kenshin waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't looking where I was going anyway." he said before walking past her. "Sorry about that."

The girl nodded in accepting the apology then went into a line to by a glow stick. "Alright, back to buisness." Kenshin said as he continued walking, he was walking for a few minutes before moticing a door with a sign that said "Staff only." Kenshin assumed the Madou Horror is disguised as a staff member for the concert before he went through the door.

* * *

Kenshin entered the back stage of the stadium while he made sure that the staff never saw him.

"Gets rather boring huh?" he heard a female voice, he looked to see two females, he can tell, lounging around the halls which made him assume that the two Kanade and Tsubasa and those two are ready to start performing. "I just want to go crazy out there already." The red hair girl known as Kanade complained.

"I know what you mean," the blue hair girl as Tsubasa said.

"Don't tell me, are you nervous, Tsubasa?" Kanade asked.

"Of course, I'm nervous, Kanade." Tsubasa said to her friend. "It's only natural. Sakurai-san said today is especially…" However, a gentle flick to the forehead interrupted the bluenette.

"Why are you being so serious?" Kanade asked, trying to lighten her best friend/partner's mood.

Suddenly a tall, muscular man with red hair, gold eyes, and dressed in a red business suit interrupted them. "There you two are." The man spoke in a deep voice.

"Commander," Tsubasa said, looking up at the man while Kenshin rose a brow on what she meant.

"Well, well, Genjuro Ossan!" Kanade said, addressing the man now named Genjuro. "Come to wish us good luck?"

"That, and to tell you that you're both going to do just fine. Also, this is for the sake of humanity after all." Genjuro said.

_"Sake of humanity?"_ thought Kenshin overhearing them. _"Oh, he probably means the Noise. Well whatever, that's out our jurisdiction..."_

_"Say's the guy who fight's Noise secretly without the government knowing." _Zaruba told him telepathically. It was true though, Kenshin fought every Noise he saw like Horrors. After all, it was the sworn duty of a Makai Knight to protect humans.

_"Whatever, I kill the Noise because of the sworn duty and the less Noise, the better the world is."_ Kenshin replied. He took the sworn duty very seriously, even if it includes fighting those aliens. Besides, this one time some of those aliens attacked him first which they interfered with one of his missions!

_"I hear ya." _Zaruba said as he's been his partner for 2 years and he already know's that he cannot help but to defeat the Noise to protect humans. _"Anyway, we still got a mission to do. Maybe after that we can still see the show."_ Zaruba told him. Kenshin has alway's been a fan of music. Especially Japanese music, considering he's Japanese himself.

_"Great idea." _Kenshin replied happily. He then watched Genjuro leave the two girls alone, he then took the opportunity to sneak past them. Kenshin got past Genjuro without the red headed man noticing. As he was now walking around he noticed a man that looks suspicious and he had a hungry look in his eye. Something was not right about that man, assuming he's the Madou Horror, he approached him. The man noticed Kenshin and looked at him with a hungry look.

"Your not allowed in here."the man told Kenshin.

"Well your not allowed either." Kenshin said as he grabbed the tool and spun the handle on it in front of his face, as the tool stopped spinning, the face on it looked at the man then some marks appeared on his face.

"Makai Knight!?"the man, revealed as the Madou Horror exclaimed before it made an attempt to kick his side before Kenshin blocked it and he jumped in the air then threw four red seals around the room that they are in making a barrior so that way, no one can enter the room or hear them.

"Alright, now I can destroy you without any interference." Kenshin said as he landed on the ground and pulled out his sword.

"Idiot. I was about to say the same!" the Madou Horror showed its true form as it roared at the Knight before charging at him with his sword.

Kenshin and Madou Horror traded blows with each other's swords as the two threw punches and kicks, trying to catch one another off guard. The Madou Horror grabbed its chest and ripped out his own flesh creating another sword while the wound healed.

"Duel wielding, huh? Sorry but I have experience with someone who already does that, and I bet he's better than you are..." Kenshin smirked before charging at the Madou Horror.

They clashed with each other's swords trading blade per blade, Kenshin placed his foot on top of one of the Madou Horror's sword as said Horror lifted up his hand gripping his blade. And then he aimed for Kenshin's legs hoping to see the Makai Knight suffer the pain of losing a limn, of course Kenshin flipped over him slicing his back making the Horror scream in pain.

Landing on his feet Kenshin held up his sword in a defensive position, as the Madou Horror spun its body around to strike him with its two blades which he blocked. Kenshin pushed the Horror back and dashed after it. The Horror growled throwing one sword at Kenshin who swung his sword knocking it away, then caught him off guard by grabbing his leg slamming the spiky haired teen on the ground. Lifting his sword in the air the Madou Horror began to swing down till Kenshin had blocked it with his own.

Pushing the sword out of the Madou Horror's hands, Kenshin had taken this opportunity to get free as he sliced off the hand that was holding onto his leg. Once free he placed his hands on the ground, spinning around on his rear before getting back on his feet Kenshin lunged his sword towards the Madou Horror's chest only for his sword to get caught by said Horror's free hand.

"Now give me back my hand!"the Madou Horror said before making Kenshins's sword point up and took the opertunity to take back it's hand, which it snactched it out of Kenshins grip. The Madou Horror placed it's hand back on before it ripped some more of the flesh making a spear. The Madou Horror charged with it's spear in hand before Kenshin blocked an attempt to be sliced with his sword.

Kenshin charged with his Soul Metal sword in his hand and he was blocked by the Madou Horror's spear.

The Madou Horror thrusted his spear at Kenshin who evaded his attacks. Using his sword to block another attack from the spear, Kenshin and the Madou Horror tried pushing each other back before they gave in and backed away from each other.

"I'll have to end this quickly." stated Kenshin before twirling his sword up in the air as a circle of light appeared. Soon gold armor pieces descended down and attached themselves on Kenshin.

He now wore a black bodysuit with gold armor. The armor itself was all gold with silver accents, his finger tips were that of claws, the feet and leg armor seemed to be modeled after the legging of some animal, around his waist in the centre seemed to be a red triangle, and finally the helmet is that of wolf motif after said animal with bright blue eyes. Zaruba was still on his left finger. In his hand, the sword he wielded earlierhad changed appearance as it was now long and broad with a gold handle; that also held a red triangle as well.

This is the legendary Golden Knight Garo!

Meanwhile in the Netherworld, a clock began counting down from 99.9 seconds.

"G-Garo!?"the Madou Horror exclaimed.

"That's right Horror," Garo started before taking a stance. "I'm the Golden Knight, Garo!"he finished as he charged at the Madou Horror, who quikly transformed taking the form of a devil like being, then made an attempt to slice it in half but the Madou Horror jumped to the side before it jumped again into the air and made an attempt to pierce Garo but he knocked it away. Garo then jumped to chase the Madou Horror, then it ripped more of it's flesh which made a broadsword before the flesh recovered. Garo then reached the Horror's height before they had started a swordfight and they traded each other's blows. They now landed on the ground and resumed their sword fight. Garo grabbed the Madou Horror's sword, pulling the Horror towards him kneeing its gut causing it to step back. He took this as a chance to slash the Horror's chest causing it scream in pain while blood was gushing off. Taking out his Madou Lighter, Garo lit up the flames and enveloped his sword in the same green flames as he thrust his sword against the Madou Horror's chest.

"This is where you die." Garo sliced the Madou Horror in half as he turned his back against it. The Madou Horror yelled in pain before exploding as some blood got onto Garo's armor but the blood disinigrated at the moment it touched the armor. Garo dismissed his armor reverting back into Kenshin.

"Good thing I had my armor on." Kenshin commented.

"Yeah." Zaruba said making him look at his partner. "If you weren't wearing the armor, then you would have 100 days to live."

"Or if another human was showered in Horror's blood, I would have to cut him or her down." Kenshin commented as he was frowning at the only killing human exception, there is only one way to save the person but that takes time. Heck, good thing that he did not let any humans be present in his fights or else he might accidentally let some of the Horror's blood get spilled on the person. "Anyway the blood topic aside, who do you think created the Madou Horror?"

Kenshin did have a point, Madou Horror's are created by someone that has plant's that has Madou Plants. Once someone has stuck a plant in another human, that human has died and turned into a horror without doing one of the seven sins much AND losing faith in their own humanity.

"Probobly a Horror." Zaruba said. "After all, who else could steal Madou Plants and create them?"

Madou Plants were created by Makai Priests to recreate Makai Armor such as Garo for instance. Kenshin must've thought that some Horror stole some plant's to creat the Madou Horrors, whoever the Horror was, Kenshin will cut him down.

"Your probobly right." Kenshin said to him. "Anyway, let's go see the show. There's still time and I think we earned it after all our hard work." Kenshin said to his partner before walking away from the room to go see Kanade and Tsubasa.

* * *

Kenshin sat on his seat in the stadiums concsession area after buying a pack of novelty glow-sticks.

"This place is pretty big."the Golden Knight commented. This is the first time that he's been to a concert since he's been doing nothing but training and slaying Horrors. Speaking of Horrors, he still need's to report to the Watchdog about the Madou Horror, so maybe he can get some clue's to who created it.

_"I agree."_the Madogu telepathically agreed with his partner.

_"Still, I wonder how they are live?"_ Kenshin wondered.

_"I know your excited, but be patient."_ Zaruba told his partner, he could telll he was excited because it's his first time in a concert.

_"Aw come on Zaruba, it's your first time in a concert too."_the Golden Knight said to the Madogu. He did have a point though, the previous Garo's before him never went to a live action performance before, save for one but that was on a job.

_"Yeah, I now admit that I'm a bit excited."_the Madogu said with a grin. A few seconds later, the lights were starting to die down. Small lights were showing up on the stage.

(**Insert song: Gyakkou no Flugel**)

Music was starting and people were cheering. Then feathers started to fall from the ceiling and in only a few moments two females descend upon the runaway.

They were none other than Kanade and Tsubasa. Kanade is wearing a light pink and hot pink strapless pleated dress with a light yellow petticoat, a large coral colored bow and a right wing on her bustle. She was also wearing a light pink scarf and white heels.

While Tsubasa wearing a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left hip and a large light blue bow and left wing on her bustle. She was also wearing white and blue stocking up to her thigh, and light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching to her ankle.

The two of them landed on either side of the center tower and began to do a danced that mirrored the other.

While in the stands, Kenshin cracked his glow stick and began to cheer with the mob mentality.

"_Kikoemasuka...?" Gekijou kanaderu MUJIIKU _

_Ten ni toki hanate! _

_"Kikoemasuka...?" INOCHI hajimaru myakudou _

_Ai wo tsuki agete_

_Haruka kanata Hoshi ga ongaku to natta... Kare no hi _

_Kaze ga kami wo sarau toki Kimi to boku wa KODOU wo uta ni shita _

_Soshite yume wa hiraku yo _

_Mita koto nai sekai no hate e..._

_Yes, just believe Kami-sama mo shiranai HIKARI de rekishi wo tsukurou _

_Gyakkou no SHAWAA Mirai terasu _

_Issho ni tobanai ka? _

_Just feeling Namida de nureta HANE _

_Omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish _

_Sono migi te ni soeyou Boku no CHIKARA mo _

_Futari de nara Tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart _

Upon the song's completion, Tsubasa stood in front of Kanade, turned her back to her partner, dropped to one knee, and then both of them raised their hands to the sky as one would in prayer.

Everyone was applauding them and among them was Kenshin. The Golden Knight pretty much looks like he's having the best time of his life after a job.

(**End song**)

"We're not done yet, folks!" Kanade shouted to the crowd riling them up further as she and Tsubasa began their next song.

"I have to admit they're pretty good." Kenshin admitted only having to hear some of their music on radio or on some of the CDs he has.

"Yeah, they sound really good. I can see why you sometimes listen to them." Zaruba said as they were speaking through telepathy.

"Well, it's only to pass the time. You know, when I'm not training or hunting Horrors." Kenshin told the Madou in his head.

"Still I can't believe we just snuck in here without having to pay." Zaruba said.

"Beats having to spend a ton of money on just a single live show, don't you think? Besides, we had a good reason too." smirked Kenshin continuing to watch Kanade and Tsubasa sing while everyone cheered for them.

"Very shrewd of you, Kenshin." chuckled the Madou.

Kenshin chuckled back and listened to the music play.

"Just feeling namida de nuerta hane! Omokute habatkenai hi wa wish!" The two girls sung together.

"Senritsu wa tokeatte…" Tsubasa started.

"…symphony he to!" Kanade finished.

"Futari de nara tsubasa ni nareru singing heart!" The two finished together. Everyone was applauding them and among them were Kenshin.

Soon a few seconds later, an explosion occurred in the stadium.

Everyone was screaming and Kanade recognized this.

"The Noise are coming."

Soon green energy like creatures appeared in the sky and started firing while dropping off its fellow Noise creatures. Everyone was trying to run as they were trying to escape. To Kenshin's horror, they've seen a few people being killed by the Noise.

"We need to fly, Tsubasa! Only we can fight them!"

"B-But the Commander hasn't…" Kanade soon ran. "Kanade!" She jumped off the stage.

"Croitzall Ronzell Gungnir zillz." Kanade sung before a bright light appeared from her chest and Kanade was donned in her armor. He had an orange and blade jumpsuit with white pieces of armor and a headset.

**(Play Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru Made)**

Kanade sung as she summoned a white gold lance and slashed through multiple Noise creatures. She jumped up and used her attack, Stardust Foton, to summon multiple spears and have them launched at the Noise.

Tsubasa soon joined the fight in her armor. She was wearing a black and blue jumpsuit with white pieces of armor and a headset. She was slashing through the Noise with her katana.

"So that's what a Symphogear is huh?" Kenshin wondered as he saw a Noise, which made an attempt to kill him but Kenshin just jumped then landed in front of the Noise and stabbed it's face with his Garo-ken.

"Kenshin, what do you think we should do?" asked Zaruba speaking out now since the screams and Noise distracted everyone from hearing him.

Kenshin swung his sword at the Noise as they were all trying to come after him, however he jumped ten feet up in the air and landed across from them.

"I know it's against the laws of Makai to get in human affairs. In this case, I suppose we have a reasonable explanation." Kenshin sad slashing more Noise.

"But you're not allowed to transform while out in public! If those Symphogear users work for somebody, then the Makai Order will have no choice but to erase their memories or worse, eliminate them after seeing you!" Zaruba warned not wanting to get innocent people involved in the Makai world.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there! Besides, they could be of use of us, if done well that is." grinned Kenshin swinging his sword up in the air and became Garo once more. "I'm sure I can connive the Watchdog into letting this slide, as long as I take responsibility."

"You fool." Zaruba said as Garo saw the girl he saw earlier cornered by Noise. He quickly ran to her side and sliced all the Noise before he ran to see Kanade about to be attacked.

**(End Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru Made)**

"The suit's running out of power." Kanade observed. Just then a Noise as about to ram her and as she prepared for the worst, that Noise was sliced in half before dissipating revealing Garo. Kanade was really startled by his intimidating appearence.

"Who are you?" Kanade said regaining her composure.

"I am Garo." Garo introduced. "Let's take these guys together, Kanade." Garo proposed. While Kanade, was a little skeptical of someone who isn't using a Relic to fight, smiled and nodded.

"Think you can keep up?" said Kanade.

Garo didn't say anything as he charged after the Noise slicing them all with his Soul Metal sword. Even though he can do well against these creatures, since they're not Horrors it's the time limit he's worried about. When that time is up he can kiss armor goodbye for a little while, until able to transform again since the Soul Metal is too much for an ordinary human to sustain so he'll need to make the most of his time, and hopefully find a small window to escape with out having to get noticed.

Garo spotted Tsubasa having trouble with the Noises before he ran towards the Noises and quickly sliced them causing them to explode.

"W-who is he?" Tsubasa wonders as she saw Garo. Like Kanade, she was surprised by his appearence and is skeptical on how someone who isn't relying on a relic to fight Noise. Garo then ran towards some more Noise and began cutting them up one after another. Then he used his Madou Lighter on the Garo-ken to light up green flames on it before me made a cross of flames as it flew over towards a group of Noise coming towards him as it blew them up.

Suddenly they heard the scream of a girl and looked to see brown haired girl cornered by more Noise.

"Oi Kanade!" Garo called out to her catching the red head's attention. "Watch her!" the Golden Knight said before slicing more Noise. Kanade did as she was told and defended the brown haired girl, while Garo was cutting the Noise down one by one. However the golden knight knew that his armor would soon disappear if he lets this goes on any longer than it has to be.

"Kenshin!" Zaruba yelled knowing how much time he has left.

"I know, I know, we'll have end this right now!" Garo yelled back while slicing down a Noise.

"Hey are you alright?" Kanade asked the girl who slowly nodded her head in response. "Good." She smiled and then looked at all the Noise that were around them. Knowing that if she doesn't do anything, then they're all done for. "Heh. It seems like I've got no choice." Kanade gripped her lance. She shed a tear and smiled as she pointed her deteriorating lance in the air. She started singin the song that would kill her and the rest of the Noise; the Swan Song. As she started, Tsubasa noticed the lyrics.

"Kanade! No!" Tsubasa called out to her partner. Garo was cutting down a bunch of more Noise until...

"Kenshin!"the Madogu said to his partner, getting the Golden Knight's attention. "I can sense that Kanade is gonna use some sort of song to kill the Noise along with herself."

"What!?" Garo said surprised.

"We still have some time left for a finishing move to make a chain explosion!" Zaruba said to him.

"Okay!" Garo yelled out as he started... to glow brighter. "Gouten!"shouted Garo calling out to his trusty steed, the golden horse Gouten who appeared beside him. Garo jumped onto his horse and mad his way towards Kanade while slicing a Noise along the way. Standing on the gold horse, Garo lifted up his Soul Metal sword as it grew five times its size. "This one blow should do the trick!" Spotting a giant Noise, Garo took this as his opportunity to finish this fight once and for all. Charging towards the Noise, he jumped off Gouten and flew towards his target slicing it in half with his sword. After that an explosion occurred, the blast radius hit Kanade causing her to stop her song and landed hard on the ground.

Sighing in relief the Golden Knight fled the area knowing that this time was up. Tsubasa was surprised. First Garo came out of nowhere and helped out, then he just summoned a golden horse he calls Gouten to destroy all the Noise. Regaining her composure, she went to Kanade's side. "Kanade!" the blue haired girl cried out as she went to her partner's side.

* * *

**(Hospital)**

Kanade let out a light groan slowly opening her eyes as her vision became a little blurry. She moved her head a couple of times as her sight was starting to return, then when her vision came back the first person that she sees is Genjuro who is bandaged up while Tsubasa had just entered the room carrying two drinks. "Kanade!" Tsubasa cried out before putting down the drinks then went up to her partner and hugged her because she's glad her partner's alright.

"You gave us quite a scare, young lady." Genjuro said.

"Well… I guess that's what happens when you use your body as a weapon. How long was I out?" Kanade asked.

"A few hours… Do you remember what happened?"

"I was trying to sing the Swan Song and then…"

"The gold wolf knight calling himself Garo stopped you from completing it before destroying the rest of the Noise." Kanade scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I just made a whole dramatic scene for nothing." Kanade jokingly said. "Where is he?"

"He left after dropping you, Tsubasa, and the other girl off at the ambulance. He was wearing a kabuki mask to hide his face though." Genjuro said to her remembering how he dropped them off.

When Genjuro mention the last part, Kanade's eye widened. "What happened to her!? Is she alright!?"

"She is undergoing surgery, but from what we can tell she'll be alright." Kanade relaxed a little bit before sighing in relief. "Also…we recently discovered that despite you making out of the Swan Song alive, what you sung so far was enough to completely destroy your Gungnir." Genjuro stated.

"Boy..." Kanade scratched the back of her head. "So, I guess I'm a regular human now eh? Well that's alright, I knew the risk of it."

"Garo, huh? Just who is he? And how can he fight without a Relic?" thought the Second Division Commander. He wanted to speak with Garo, but he left as soon as he can reach him.

* * *

**(With Kenshin)**

Kenshin managed to walk himself to the location he needed to go to. He was headed to the Watchdog of the district to report on what happened today, he also thought of a way to convince the Watchdog to make sure they can be on their side. Kenshin then stopped right next to a wall as he looked around to see if anyone is looking. The Golden Knight then pointed Zaruba at the wall as some lines made of light made a squarish shape before the wall opened making a doorway. Kenshin entered the door but as soon as he entered, the door disappeared making a normal looking wall again.

Kenshin was walking in an other worldly walkway, which was a big hallway chamber with floating runes made of light, meaning it's good karma floating around. Kenshin made his way into a chamber room and he noticed a wolvish statue, he went up to the statue and took out his sword then stabbed it in the statue's mouth. A dagger flew out of the statue's mouth, Kenshin caught it with his hand as a woman wearing all light clothing appeared before him. She was enveloped in a white aura that would make people think that she's some kind of angel of sorts, but every Makai Knight and Priest knew that wasn't the case with this woman or the others that were like her. This is the Watchdog, a women who gives advice and information regarding Horrors.

"Welcome, Golden Knight Garo; Kenshin Izanagi..." Watchdog kindly said as Kenshin lightly bowed his head before looking at her once more. Kenshin then took out the dagger and presented it to her, which she took it. "Thank you, this will be sent to Makai to be sealed." Watchdog said. "But, you helped two girls fight Noise and they saw your armor, but not your face." Watchdog said. This didn't surprised Kenshin, it was the Watchdog's job to know what was going on in the district. "Why did you save them from the Noise when you know the consequences?"

"Well for one; I take the duty of the Makai Knight about protecting human's seriously." Kenshin said which Watchdog nodded in understanding. "And I thought that if those girl's worked for someone, they can be usefull to us into looking for Horror's in the government. And they can help us look for the person responsible controlling the Noise." Kenshin did have a feeling that the Noise were controlled by someone. If that person was also working with the Horror creating Madou Horror's he can cut it down.

"True. I do see your point. Ever since the Noise arrived it has been getting harder for us in the Makai Realm, to hunt down Horrors while those beings draw attention to those who must keep our secrets from. But tell me, Kenshin Izanagi what reason do you believe we can trust these Relic users and the organization they are associated with?" asked Watchdog not set on the idea of joining forces with these people unless there is a reason to.

"I've been observing them for quite some time now. Not the organization of course but the relic users, during one of my missions I have encountered a few Noise myself but never a chance to destroy them personally." Kenshin told the Watchdog making her nod and continued. "There have been occasions where I have seen those girls fight the Noise, but whenever they defeat them; they immediately leave when the authorities show up. That alone tells me, just like us, they need to keep their organization a secret as well. So if we join forces, our job will be killing two birds with one stone."

Watchdog silently thought about Kenshin's logic and then spoke. "If you can convince them to join us, then I will see to it that this alliance-both Makai and their secrets will be secured. However, my only condition is that you only bring those who you trust into our realm if necessary."

"Thanks, Madam Watchdog." Kenshin said as he was glad that they didn't have to have their memories erased.

"However." Watchdog started as she got Kenshin's attention. "You will have the aid of some Makai Knight's and a Priest."

"As you command." Kenshin said as he bowed in respect. He then started to head to his home, while he was walking he wondered which Kinghts and Priest will she summon.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

A man in a white suit sighed as he was sitting on top of a random rooftop at night, looking at the direction at where Garo fled from.

"Well, this looks like it will be interesting between the Horror's and Noise."the man said. He then got up and turned into an Angel-like Horror then flew to his location.

* * *

**Alright! Special thanks to Moonlight Abyss for helping me make the first chapter! Goodnight!**


	2. Alliance

**I do not own Garo or Symphogear.**

* * *

**Night 2: Alliance**

Garo sliced a few Noises, he was on a Horror hunt in a forest, but he found some Noise in the area. After evacuating some people in the area he changed into his armor to fight them off. Garo then ran towards a Noise and sliced it in half making it explode, he then reverted back into Kenshin and quickly jumped onto a tree to hide in the the shadows so that way no one can see him.

_'These things are weaker then Horrors.' _Kenshin thought as he noticed their strength.

_'Of course their weak.' _Zaruba said telepathically.

_"But there are some Noises that are stronger then some Horrors.' _Kenshin said to the Madou Ring. He then noticed some people from the Second Division coming his way, deciding that it's time to head home, Kenshin jumped from tree to tree.

When Kenshin was out of the forest, he jumped right next to a black motorcycle with a headlight, as soon as he put on his helmet, he dove his bike on his way home.

But unkown to him, a robed figure was observing him before leaving the area.

* * *

**(Next morning)**

"Uh, uh… Garo." Hibiki muttered as she awakes from her dream. It has been a few months after the attack of the Noises at the concert hall and she had been out of the hospital after the surgery on the wound in her chest.

She can't help but thinking back to the incident when the golden knight known as Garo and those girls. Of course, she didn't just tell this to anyone because she isn't sure if she was dreaming.

As she thought about how peaceful her life was… she realized something wrong when her teacher giving her a sweet smile.

She is daydreaming in class and her teacher seems to be pretty pissed off.

"Miss Tachibana, could you please repeat what I just say if I'm not too rude of awake you from your beauty sleep? I mean is not like this is a classroom and I'm teaching a lesson or something." Her teacher said in too sweet tone.

Hibiki scratches her head and laughed nervously, "Hahaha… Umm I didn't hear it quite well, could you repeat it again?" she asked.

"TACHIBANA!" Her teacher screamed.

* * *

**(Flower)**

Kenshin just entered an Okonomiyaki restaurant called the Flower, when he was hungry one time he decided to give the place a try and eat there. After a taste of the owners food, he decided to come here from time to time.

"Oh, Kenshin welcome." the owner, who Kenshin calls Boss Lady, greeted.

"Hey." The golden knight said before sitting on a stool. "Soda please, not feeling hungry right now."

"Alright." Boss Lady said getting a soda.

_'Now how do you think we should get this military groups attention?' _Zaruba asked wondering on how on earth is his partner gonna get in.

_'I don't know, but I do need to make sure the higher ups at that military doesn't know of our existance... if they are not Makai Priests in secret that is.' _Kenshin said to the Madogu telepathically.

_'Yeah.' _Zaruba said before his soda arrived.

"Thank you." The gold knight said before taking a sip of his drink. Just then Hibiki slides the door open with a big smile on her face. A black hair girl with green eyes in similar uniform as Hibiki is standing beside her.

Good afternoon, Kenshin-san." The girls greeted.

"Hey Hibiki, Miku." Kenshin said, he reconized Hibiki from the concert and when he saw her out of the hospital, he was glad to know that she's okay and when she saw him, he was a bit surprised that she reconized him.

Though Hibiki enjoys her Okonomiyaki cake, she can't help but noticing Kenshin being quiet, more then usual that is.

"Kenshin-san, are you okay…?" Hibiki asked.

"I'm fine." Kenshin said. He soon remembered something. "Isn't Tsubasa-san's latest album coming out today?" Hibiki nodded eagerly as she chewing her food before swallowing.

"I'm going to the music store later to get it." Hibiki answered which made Miku sighed.

"But you were always nervous around her and Kanade. Remember how you froze when we first met them and you had some rice on your face." she pointed out which made Hibiki pout while Kenshin chuckled a bit.

"You didn't have to bring that up." Hibiki retorted. "Hey Kenshin-san, do you want to come with me to the music store?"

"Sorry, I some plans of my own." Kenshin said, he sorta doesn't have the luxury for that since he's the Golden Knight and he has to.

"Oh I see…" Hibiki said. She wasn't sure why, but whenever she asked him to hang out with her and Miku he always politely rejects them and she can't help but feeling worried for him.

"Well, Kenshin seem to be busy Hibiki." Miku said.

* * *

Hibiki made her way to the music store after she and Miku left for their separate ways.

But it wasn't until Hibiki notices something is wrong.

The street is too quiet and no one is around. When she saw the ash all around the area, Hibiki made a shocking realization.

"The Noises is here…" Hibiki said fearfully.

She starts to running for a way out before she spotted a girl crying in the middle of the street.

* * *

**(At 2nd Division Base)**

Tsubasa and Kanade rushed into the command room.

"What's the situation!?" Tsubasa asked.

"We have Noise!"

"I'm on it!" Tsubasa said but she was stopped by Kanade.

"Good luck." Kanade said to her friend.

"I'll be fine." Tsubasa said before leaving.

"No… you're not." Kanade said. After losing her singing voice and Gungnir, Tsubasa became distant and cold to everyone except Kanade. Kanade looked back at the monitor.

* * *

**(With Hibiki)**

They couldn't find cover and were eventually cornered in a foundry.

"I'm scared…" The little girl cried in fearing.

"It'll be fine." Hibiki reassured. "I won't let them harm you."

Before the Noises could get closer to the two girls, they were suddenly sliced to pieces as if it was done by a person with a sword. Hibiki looked to see Kenshin with a longsword and a red scabard.

"Oi Hibiki!" Kenshin called out running towards her and the girl. "Are you alright?" Kenshin asked, the brown haired girl nodded and the golden knight sighed in releif before taking a stance to fight more Noise coming this way. Before Kenshin could make a move, he suddenly heard Hibiki sing.

_"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron…_" Hibiki sang.

(**Play Gakiso Ganguniru**)

Just then a light emerged from Hibiki's chest. She was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit with white pieces of armor especially with her big gauntlets.

_'Isn't that a Symphogear?" _Zaruba telepathically asked.

_'I'm guessing that during the incidednt, she somehow obtained the Relic.' _Kenshin said to the Madogu.

"W-What's happening to me!?" Hibiki exclaimed in surprise. Just then, more Noise appeared and moved towards the three, Hibiki wasn't what happened when she accidently kick the Noise with her leg. This causes the Noise to disintegrate and this made Hibiki impressed by her new ability. "Kenshin-san, get out of here! I'll hold them off!" Hibiki told him.

"Sorry, but I'll have to refuse." Kenshin said as he raised his sword up in the air and made a circle of light, which surprised Hibiki and the girl a bit. His armor pieces fell onto him and Garo took his place.

"Kenshin-san, your Garo!?" Hibiki asked surprised and felt a bit intimidated since his appearance is scary. Garo didn't answer and he scliced up all the Noise that could come his way, the reason he did not answer was because of the time limit he has on the armor, Garo then grabbed his lighter and lit up the GaroKen then slashed the air making some green flames flew over to at least six Noise before being disintegrated. Garo jumped into the air and dodged a few vey long arms that some Noise made, he landed on the arms and ran towards them at great speed then sliced them all in the faces.

While Garo was busy with Noises, Hibiki is protecting the girl and she punched a Noise right in the face, this made Hibiki grinned.

"Symphogears are a bit surprising." Zaruba commented.

"Yeah, but I wonder if they can damage Horrors?" Garo wondered as he sliced a couple of Noise. Suddenly there are more Noises come from the opposite direction of Garo and Hibiki.

They soon hear a motorcycle and they saw Tsubasa is the rider. She drove past them and jumped off. She soon sang.

"Tsubasa-san…?" Hibiki asked.

"_Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…_"

(**Play Zettou Ameno Habakiri**)

Tsubasa appears in her armor, but her black parts were now black and she started singing. When Hibiki saw Tsubasa in her armor, she realized after Kenshin becomes Garo that her dream from a few months ago wasn't a dream at all. Tsubasa cast a glance at Hibiki then to Garo who is fighting against the Noise, the Golden Knight then turns to look at her.

_'She and Kanade were fighting against the Noises… she could explain what happening to Hibiki-chan'_ Garo thought before going back into battle and his time is almost up.

"Careful, you could lose your life by just stay here and protecting the little girl." Tsubasa said quietly before going into battle. Tsubasa soon started using Azure Slash as she rushes toward the Noise with her sword become bigger than before, she then slashes it toward the Noise and the Noise after making contact with the blue energy wave. Tsubasa soon jumps high into the sky before calling out another move.

"**Thousand Tear!**" Tsubasa roared.

Hundred swords made of blue energy shot down toward the Noise and killing more of them, she then rushes toward and slash the rest of the Noise with her sword before it returns to its normal state.

(**Song end**)

Just before they could relax, a couple of Noise snuck up behind them, they heard a neigh and they see Garo on Goten, Garo then jumped off of Goten and flew towards the Noise then he sliced them and landed in front of the two girls. At the moment the Noise exploded, Garo's time in the armor was up and Kenshin took his place. Kenshin then sheathed his sword calmly and placed it back into his duster.

* * *

**(Later)**

The military arrived to seal off the area attack by Noise while Kenshin and Hibiki were stuck for a while. Usually Kenshin would have escaped the area but he actually found the perfect opertunity to get into the Second Division. Kenshin looked to see the little girl reunited with her mother and a small smile was put onto his face as he was glad to see that she's alright. A bright light caught his eye and he looked to see Hibiki back to her original form and she fell down flat on her rear end in surprise.

"You okay?" The Gold Makai Knight asked as he offered his hand.

"Thank you for saving me here and back then." Hibiki said as she took his hand and stood up, while Kenshin was a bit surprised, again, that she remembers.

"No problem." Kenshin said. "Honestly, I'm still surprised that you remembered me and my armor." he said in a honest tone. Before he could walk away, some government agents appeared around them, which made Kenshin wonder on how they appeared so quick. Despite this situation being a bit awkard, there's an old saying about when one has power, people would pretty much want it for their own ambitions to either destroy or protect.

It wasn't until Tsubasa approach both of them.

"We can't let you leave. You two are to accompany us to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division headquarters." Tsubasa explained while Agent Shinji Ogawa appeared with handcuffs.

"Sorry, but this is just standard procedure." Shinji explained, but when he was about to put them on Hibiki, Kenshin grabbed his arm.

"Look, I understand that but she's not even close to being dangerous." Kenshin said.

"Then how about this?" Kenshin interupted while raising a hand. "I go with you but she rides with me." he proposed.

"Well…"

"Ogawa, it's alright. If they promise to come peacefully, then it's okay to skip minor procedures." Tsubasa said. But she is more concern about her side if they make a wrong move against Garo after seeing the display of his ability.

"Very well."

"Great. Now stay here and let me get my bike." Kenshin said before he went to get his bike, while the same hooded figure from yesterday looked intrigued by the Noise and he couldn't believe that the Golden Knight himself is gonna just freely go to a government area.

_'Ah well, I'll just destroy all the knights anyway. It will be the same.' _The hooded figure thought before leaving the area.

* * *

**(Later)**

We soon see the agents driving while Kenshin was on his bike with Hibiki behind him, they soon arrived at Lydian Private Music Academy, Hibiki's school. Hibiki and Kenshin were surprised as they soon went into a secret elevator and inside the elevator were some handles.

"Why is your headquarter build under a school?" Kenshin asked.

"It's dangerous in the elevator, so please hold on." Shinji advised and Hibiki did so.

"Meh, I've faced danderous then this." the inheriter of Garo said as he grabbed onto a handle. Hibiki laughed nervously.

"Don't think you could laugh your way out of this." Tsubasa said.

_"She reminds me of a certain Makai Knight that uses a spear." _Zaruba said to Kenshin telepathically.

_"Yeah, but only when he's in a bad mood." _Kenshin said to him in agreement, they soon see some strange tribal architecture and Kenshin looked at it thinking what if one of the wielders of Garo from the past was among them.

"Smiles have no meaning where we're going." Tsubasa said.

"She's cold..." Kenshin remarked, earning a look from Tsubasa.

Moments later, they arrived at the entrance, but when they went inside, they were expecting to see military man with gun or military suits…

"Welcome to Mobile Disaster Response Corp 2nd Division, home of the guardians of humanity! Hibiki Tachibana and Garo!" Genjuro announced with a top hat, with food, and streamers falling down as if it was a surprise party. Kanade was next to him and she has a face palmed.

"You're making us look so uncool right now…" Kanade said. Tsubasa also has face palmed with Shinji nervously laughs. Hibiki looks surprised while Kenshin sweatdropped at the scene.

_"I guess since they're trying to protect humans from the Noise they called themselves the guardians of humanity." _Zaruba said to the Golden Knight.

_"Yeah." _Kenshin said in agreement. That was when Ryoko Sakurai went up to the two and had it facing them.

"Put a smile on those faces! We need a photo to remember our meeting by." Ryoko said. Kenshin shrugged and did a peace sign before she took the picture.

How do you guys even know my name?" Hibiki asked.

"The 2nd Division is a wartime secret service." Genjuro explained. "Checking you out is as easy as pie." He said as he turned a cane into a bunch of flowers.

"We checked your bag." Kanade plainly answered as Ryoko was holding it.

"Isn't that same as stalking…?" Zaruba commented out loud while Kenshin was eating some food.

"Hey that's not a investigation! Aren't you guys just going through my stuff…?" Hibiki said before realizing something wrong. She and everyone at the same time turn to look Kenshin, who was eating and that voice wasn't his. Kenshin noticed and he looked at Zaruba before flicking him a bit.

"Ow!" Zaruba said surprising everyone again.

"DID THAT RING JUST TALK!?" everyone here exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, he's alive too." Kenshin said simply before taking a sip of some soda.

"So your Garo?" Genjuro asked.

"Yeah, names Kenshin Izanagi; nice to meet you." Kenshin said as he did a two finger salute.

Ryoko soon takes Hibiki for examination. Kanade approached Kenshin while he still eats snacks.

"I never got the chance to say, but thank you for saving my life." Kanade said.

"_No problem, _but I'm sorry about your singing voice." Kenshin said with a hint of guilty although he did say that first part in English.

"It's nothing. But I'm more worried about Tsubasa." Kanade said when she looked at Tsubasa who talking with Genjuro. "She became different since the concert incident and me retiring from singing."

Kenshin turned and looked at Tsubasa. Tsubasa then casted a glance at Kenshin before she turns away from him.

"I see, then I will try to find a way to help her." Lapis said. He could tell Tsubasa is holding some grudge by getting a peek in her eyes and something like that could turn someone into a Horror.

* * *

After Kenshin and Hibiki left the base, Tsubasa stood alone as she taking a shower in her room.

"_Name'__s Kenshin Izanagi; nice to meet you."_

Tsubasa thinks about Kenshin who also known as the mysterious Garo, who was actually nowhere in sight after the incident it was as if he was invisible and never existed. He was also different from what she expected, she wanted Kenshin feeling responsible for what happened to Kanade. Even if her commander makes them join the organization, she refused to accept them.

"Why didn't you do something sooner?" Tsubasa whispered to no one. Because of him, Kanade lose her singing voice and can't be her partner anymore.

* * *

Miku was studying alone before she saw Hibiki coming into the dorm.

"I'm back…" Hibiki said weakly.

"Hibiki! Where have you been all day? Do you know how late it is already?" Miku asked with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry." Hibiki said.

It wasn't long as we see Miku and Hibiki sleeping together in one bed. Hibiki thought back to a few hours ago during when she and Kenshin meets the 2nd Division; they did a few tests on Hibiki before letting them and promised to contact them again.

Kenshin offered to give Hibiki a ride home than letting her walk alone, Hibiki was a little nervous about asking him about being Garo.

"_It's my duty to protect all humans from any kind of twisted evil there is._"

But Kenshin promised to tell her the next they meet.

"Uhh Miku… actually there is something… never mind, it nothing important," Hibiki said with hesitation.

"Is not unimportant?" Miku asked. "You haven't comeback the whole day. When I heard there is a Noise appeared, I was really worried you know..." Miku said.

* * *

**(Next day - Dark Room - sunset)**

Kenshin, without his white duster, is in his training room dodging and blocking all the bladed pendelums there is, he then noticed three pendulems coming his way, so he blocked all three of them with his sword and wooden scabard, he then put enough force into it to knock them all down. Kenshin then sheathed his sword and went up the stairs and when he went up to the living room, he sat down onto the couch before reading some Manga about magic. Kenshin heard the doorbell then got up to see who's there and he opened it to see Kanade.

"Oh hey Kanade." Kenshin greeted, he made sure to leave Genjuro his address.

"Hey Kenshin." Kanade said.

"Let me guess, you've been to come her to pick me up right?" Kenshin guessed and Kanade nodded. "Alright, just let me get my coat and Zaruba." Kenshin said as he went up stairs to his office and put his duster on then placed Zaruba on his finger. "Time to go Zaruba."

"Alright, let's just hope we can get to the Horrors within the Japanese Government." Zaruba said while Kenshin smiled and made sure to grab a gothic lighter and the Madou Horror detecter.

* * *

Kenshin is now driving a white car with Kanade as passenger and the roof of it is unfolded.

"Honestly, I never knew you could drive a car." Kanade commented.

"Thanks, I just bought this thing a month ago and I just felt like going for a drive." Kenshin replied as they entered a tunnel, when they were almost at the end of a tunnel, Kenshin noticed a man in black so he stopped the car easily before he witnessed the man rip some flesh from his neck off like it's nothing.

"Now that's disgusting." Kanade commented as she felt like puking before the flesh turned into a demonic long sword, which surprised her.

"Madou Horror!" Kenshin exclaimed before he quickly took his seatbelt off and literally jumped out of the car then landed neatly onto the ground before unsheathing the GaroKen, Kenshin and the Horror are now in a sword fight and they were at each other's wits. Kenshin then knocked the sword away before the Madou Horror turned into it's true form, which surprised Kanade a bit. Kenshin the raised his sword in the air and drew the the circle of light then Garo took his place. Garo and the Horror, with a new sword in hand, jumped into air in attempt to cut each other but Garo was quicker and killed the Horror first which made it disappear.

Garo safely landed onto the ground and he looked at a surprised Kanade.

* * *

**And done! Hope you liked it and it took me a while to finish it on my own though. Oh and for those who loved the story, can you please help me with OC's? But not for Zero, because Toa Solaric helped me out with that, here's an example.**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Reason for being a Knight:**

**Oh and the Makai Knights I decided for season 1 is Garo, Zero, Dan, Lord/Roudo and the evil Makai Knight Kiba.**

**See ya later!**


	3. Hate

**Hello~! Here's a new chapter of my Garo!**

**I do not own Symphogear or Garo.**

* * *

**Night 3: Hate**

Kenshin raised his sword in the air and drew the the circle of light then Garo took his place. Garo and the Horror, with a new sword in hand, jumped into air in attempt to cut each other but Garo was quicker and killed the Horror first which made it disappear.

Garo safely landed onto the ground and he looked at a surprised Kanade before he dismissed his armor. Kenshin then stretched his arms around for a bit before he walked back to the car with Kanade Havining a surprised look on her face still.

"What?" Kenshin asked as if that fight never happened.

"What was that thing!?" Kanade questioned obviously surprised.

"Oh, that monster I just killed?" Kenshin asked as he put on his seatbelt. "That's just a rare species of a Horror." he answered.

"What's a Horror?" she asked.

"A demonic being that's been around since ancient times." Zaruba answered for the Golden Knight. "You'll learn on what that is when we get to the base."

"Yeah. Okay." Kanade said while Kenshin started driving his car and while they left the tunnel, the same hooded figure watched Kenshin leave the tunnel and he watched that fight through an orb that he's holding. He also found it unbelievable that the wielder of Garo changed into his armor in front of an outsider, he must have really want that Second Division place to learn what Horrors are. Maybe it's just so that he can hunt down Horrors within the government without much trouble, oh well he'll learn that it was a mistake to let them know their existance.

The hard way that is.

The hooded figure then went back to wherever he resides at to plan his next move.

* * *

**(At the Headquarters)**

Kenshin and Kanade have just arrived after the Golden Knight parked his car. They soon took the elevator before they find a room where Genjuro, Tsubasa, and others were explaining to Hibiki about her newfound power.

Tsubasa soon got out a red jewel pendant that she is currently wearing.

"Tsubasa wears Ama-no-Habakiri, the First Relic." Genjuro explained.

"Really?" Hibiki asked while Kenshin decided to stay quiet and listen.

"Relics are crystals spoken of in the myths of many races." Ryoko explained. "They were created by arcane techniques in ancient times, but the technology to replicate them is long lost. They can be found in ruins, but the ravages of time have taken their toll on them. It's extremely rare to find them."

'But how did Hibiki got one?' Kenshin thought.

Kanade thought back on when her family followed a lead on one at an archeology site. In short, everyone was killed except her and Sakurai. In fact, that's what moved her to being a Symphogear user; revenge.

"Ama-no-Habakiri is only a small fragment of a blade." Genjuro explained.

"The keys to amplifying the few flickers of power it still bears are waves of particular amplitude." Sakurai finished.

"Wave of particular amplitude?" Hibiki asked, while Kenshin got the idea of what Ryoko talking about.

"She means a song." Kenshin said while Hibiki looked at the young Makai Knight in surprise.

"Yes, song. The Relics are activated by the power of song." Ryoko explained.

"That's right! The song welled up from inside me!" Hibiki said, realized. Genjuro nodded while everyone else stared at her.

"The Relics activated by the song, pulse with energy, generating the anti-Noise armor the Symphogear that you and Tsubasa wear."

"But the Relics don't just turn on as soon as someone hums a tune!" Tsubasa pointed out. Everyone looked at her before Genjuro got up and continued explaining.

"The few whose songs can activate the Relics and manifest a Symphogear are the 'Attuned'. Tsubasa is one and so are you. Kanade was one." Hibiki and Kenshin looked at Kanade.

"Was?" the brown haired girl questioned

"I'm not an Attuned anymore." Kanade clarified.

"But why?" Hibiki asked.

"Remember when you saved my life?" Kanade asked Kenshin, who nodded.

"You were trying to down all the Noise with you." the Golden Knight recalled and he did not like it when Kanade was about to sacrifice herself.

"It's called the Swan Song," Kanade explained. "Basically a song sung by a Symphogear user that utilizes the full power of the armor but it would greatly damage the user depending on the compatibility. In my case, I would've died that day." Kanade said. Tsubasa tended to not to think about it.

"But you didn't," Hibiki said.

"But… I did finish enough to destroy my Symphogear. Also, it placed a huge amount of stress on my singing voice."

"So that's why you retired?" Hibiki asked. Kanade nodded.

"But how can Hibiki use a Symphogear?" Kenshin asked. Sakurai brought up something for his question.

"Speaking of which…" She started before bringing up Hibiki's X-rays on the monitors. "Remember this?"

They looked closer to see fragments of something in Hibiki's chest area. Everyone that was at the concert recognize as the fragments from Kanade's former armor.

"Those were my injuries from back then!" Hibiki exclaimed shocked. Tsubasa and Kanade looked at her.

"A scattering of shrapnel too close to your heart to surgically remove. Our research suggests that they're the fragments of the Third Relic, Gungnir, which was borne from Kanade here." Sakurai explains.

Tsubasa's and Kanade's eyes widened at Hibiki, but the red haired girl regained her composure and patted Hibiki on the back.

"Well… at least it's good to know that my stupid idea from back then didn't entirely cost the Relic but… what will you do with it?" Kanade asked.

"I-I… don't know." Hibiki said.

"It's alright, Hibiki. You still have time to decide." Kenshin said said, while Hibiki smiled at her friend for trying to cheer her up. Tsubasa, however, was a little wobbly and tried to maintain her balance.

_'She has… Kanade's armor?!'_ Tsubasa thought. Kanade instantly went to her with a worried look.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried

"I'm… I'm fine." Tsubasa answered quietly. "I just need some fresh air." Tsubasa soon wandered outside, but was next to the door so she can overhear everything.

_'Oi Kenshin.'_ Zaruba said to his partner.

_'Whats up?'_ Kenshin asked the Madogu as he watched Tsubasa leave.

_'If she keeps up that attitude, she might become a Horror consumed by hatred.'_ The Madou Ring warned him.

'Can't let that happen' Kenshin said serious. Genjuro soon looked at Kenshin.

"Now, I believe it's your turn to tell your story." the red haired man said. Kenshin looks at all them then focused on Hibiki. He made his decision.

"Very well, if you hear these words, there will be no going back…" The young Makai Knight warned.

"Or you will do what?" Kanade asked.

"Then I'll have no choice but to erase your memory of this event." Kenshin said. Everyone here looked at Kenshin, though his warn sound a little scary, but they want to know how it is possible for the Golden Knight to fight Noise without a Relic.

"Very well," Genjuro said resolutely.

"First of all, I am what is known as a Makai Knight." Kenshin began only to see the questionable looks on everyone's faces.

"Makai...Knight...?" Hibiki questioned tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Basically it means a group of elite warriors who go out to fight Horrors, preventing them from causing harm to humans..." Zaruba answered.

"And we are part of an organization called the Makai Order, a magical organization that resides in another realm separate from this world." Kenshin said only to gain more confused looks from everyone.

"So wait, you're telling us that you're some kind of magical solider or something? Sounds more like a reverse gender switch of a magical girl series." Kanade chuckled slightly mused. "Oh yeah, and you didn't my first question earlier...what are Horrors?"

"Horrors are demons that reside in the underworld, each of them surface and manifest to humans as their inner most desires. Let's say that someone had lost a loved one; they mourn over the death of that person wishing they could come back to them. If that person has a strong feeling for them, then a Horror will come to them in promise of reviving that person. However, that is only an example though. There are many ways for Horrors to take over a human body." Kenshin explained.

"Wait, you mean Horrors are actually from the depths of hell!?" Hibiki exclaimed sounding very scared. If the Noise weren't band enouh now they have to face creatures from the most horrible places in the afterlife!

"Basically..." Zaruba plainly said. "But that's why the Makai Order exist in the first place, so that anyone won't ever have to fear the night. Regardless of Noise attacks, though..."

"I see." Genjuro scratched his chin. "So if anyone where to find out about Horrors, then it would only cause more problems for everyone as they live in constant fear. Noise and Horrors...it couldn't get anymore worse than that."

"That's right and that's why...I suggested that both our organizations should work together to keep humanity safe. If we ever want to win this battle, we have to start communicating with each other." Kenshin said as everyone nodded except for Tsubasa.

"I can say for certain that I'm not against this suggestion, since we will possibly need all the help we can get. But there is one thing that concerns me, though." Genjuro paused remembering that if both organizations, ones magic and one science will have their differences on how they do things, so it wouldn't hurt to ask this question. "Have you spoken to your boss about this? And if you have do the higher ups fully agree with this decision? Also, how are we going to make this work since both our department does various different jobs...?"

"Don't worry about that I already spoke with some of the people in the Order about this. Oh and just for the record, the person who I talked isn't my boss, it's more like an advice giver or sorts." Kenshin never really thought of the Watchdog as his boss, since they're just advice givers and nothing else. Mostly everyone in the Order feels that way, too. But there are some who begs to differ.

"What's the difference?" Sakurai asked not understanding what the difference of this person being their boss and an advice giver. However she did find this all interesting despite some of the skepticism she had about magic.

"Sigh. Never mind, moving on..." Kenshin took a breath before Kanade started to ask.

"You said that you would erase our memories, right?"

"That's only if you tell another soul or possibly anyone that could threaten the whole Order, yes..." he nodded.

"And how would you do that, if you don't mind me asking?" Kenshin smirked at this.

"Well actually it won't be me who does it, that job is where the Makai Priests come in." Now there was something that everyone wanted to know now. "Allow me to explain. Makai Priest are those who specialize and train in the art of magic, assisting a Makai Knight on taking care of Horrors. They're the ones who mostly perform spells taking care of jobs that a Knight cannot."

"Oh! So there are magicians after all!" Hibiki happily gleamed with a smile. She had always loved seeing magic tricks and what not, but now to know that it actually exist and that there's absolutely no tricks it couldn't get more amazing than this.

"Makai Knights and Priests take care of the Horrors while secretly protecting humanity, huh?" Genjuro took a moment to absorb all of this before getting back to the topic. "Well then, I guess when we spot a Horror one of you guys or the girls can..."

Kenshin interrupted the older man. "Sorry to interrupt you but I'm not sue if the girls' Relics can even enough to destroy a Horror."

"What do you mean?"

"Horrors are creatures of the underworld meaning no ordinary weapons can destroy them save for Soul Metal, a special mystical alloy that only a Makai Knight can use to destroy them. That, and magic used by a Makai Priest too, along with items that we carry in the Order." Zaruba said.

Kenshin pulls out his sword and shows it to them. "This is Soul Metal. It allows me to harm Horrors along with every Makai Knight who wields their own weapon. Plus, with proper training, one can wield this weapon with no problems."

Genjuro questionably raised a brow at this. "What do you mean?" Kenshin smirks and gently places his sword down on the ground.

"Try carrying it." Kenshin told the older man. Genjuro looked at the sword on the ground for a moment before deciding to pick it up but to his surprise, it's very heavy!

"What the heck?" Genjuro said trying to pull it up, while everyone else looked at him confused as he stryggle's to pick it up.

"That's what I mean." Kenshin smirked as he picked it up before playing around with is like a feather. "Soul Metal can be extremely heavy, like 1000 times more heavy then heavy steel." he explained before he put it back to his red scabard.

"Really?" Ryoko asked intrequed by what Soul Metal is. "Is there any other requirement for people to be Makai Knights?"

"Yeah. A Makai Knight has to be a man." Kenshin said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Isn't that a bit sexist?" Kanade asked gaining a nod from Hibiki.

"Says the girl that used something that only women uses to fight Noise." Kenshin countered.

Kanade couldn't counter that after realizing that he's right. "Good point." she said in embarrassment

"Then how does sentinent jewelry come in?" Sakurai asked curious.

"I'm a Madogu." Zaruba tells her. "Each Makai Knight is paired with a Madogu to either help out in hunting Horrors, some some info about them or wise wisdom from previous Knights."

"And someone to talk to when you feel a bit lonely." Kenshin added.

"I see." Genjuro said. "Is there any other Makai Knights you know?" he asked.

"I only know one of them and he's my rival, also he shares one thing in common with your cheery scientist." Kenshin said to the older man while gesturing to Ryoko.

"Really?" she asked with interest.

"Yeah, he also has the surname Sakurai." Zaruba said remembering his first encounter with him. "And he's also the Makai Knight known as Zero."

"He sounds like someone you could get along with Ryoko." Genjuro said with a smile.

"Maybe." the female scientist said.

"Anyway, like before we're suggesting that we have myself, another Makai Knight, and a priest or priestess here to observe how things will work between us. That was the agreement within the Makai Order..." Kenshin said.

"I see. So we're going to have another knight and priest or priestess here, to observe how things will work out between your magic society along with out science, huh...?" Genjuro placed a hand on his chin, thinking about how reasonable that sounded. It seems as though this Makai Order is taking precaution by sending in another knight and priest. A knight to help out Kenshin with his current assignments plus working with Second Division, and a priest to make sure that all of their memories are wiped clean of anything related to the Makai World.

"I can tell by the thoughtful loon on your face that something is bothering you. Wait let me guess, it's about the priest or priestess coming here to make sure that all of your memories will swiped clean, right?" Kenshin smirked. He knew that would be the case. In his opinion he wouldn't want their memories to be taken away but rules are rule, also that would just prove that world or rather some parts of it; aren't ready to learn of the horrible truths yet.

"You're talking about having all of our memories wiped clean, what did you think our reaction would be? That we'd just be cool with it?" Kanade frowned crossing her arms.

"Sorry but if we're going to make this work, then we'll have to put the line of boundary down somehow. It's just like signing a contact or having to pay rent for an apartment building, although that part is something entirely different relating to deadlines and such. But the concept is still the same." the Makai Knight explained.

Genjuro was about to express his own opinion about this before the Noise alarm sounded off. Immediately everyone got to their post checking to see where the Noise are coming from. "We'll talk about this later! Tsubasa, Hibiki...! Time for you to head out!"

Both girls nodded while everyone looked at Kenshin, wondering if he was going to help them out or not.

"Are you going to...?" Hibiki trailed wondering if her friend is planning to support them.

"Of course, after all, this is the job of a Makai Knight protecting humanity." Kenshin smirked.

"Alright then where's the Noise?" Zaruba asked.

"I'm getting reports that its somewhere within two hundred away from campus, I'll send the coordinates right away!" Sakurai said.

"Our first mission together!" Hibiki squealed in excitement.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, kid. You've still got a long way to go before mastering that old power suit of mine. Good luck out there." Lightly tapping the younger girl's shoulder, Kanade winked at Hibiki who nodded. "And let's not forget we're working with a Makai Knight, too."

Kenshin gave a nod.

* * *

**(At the location)**

Kenshin, Hibiki and Tsubasa were at the location and they saw a group of Noise, they got together and combined into one giant Noise monster.

"Hello, ugly." Kenshin commented with a smirk and got the GaroKen out and Tsubasa started to sing.

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron." she sang as she changed into her armor while Kenshin drew the circle of light and Garo took his place.

"Now lets make this quick, I only have 99.9 seconds in my armor." Garo said as he charged.

"Just don't get in my way." Tsubasa said as she started singing.

**(Play Zettō - Ame no Habakiri)**

_'If she keeps up that attitude she'll become a Horror.' _Garo thought before he blocked an attack with his blade which sliced a part of the Noise. The Noise launched sharp disks at Tsubasa as she launched herself into the air, then her side blades opened and she sliced through the disks, Tsubasa landed on her feet which cought the Noises attention and Garo jumped into the air then cut a few parts of the Noise. He then jumped back and landed next to Tsubasa and got his lighter out and he covered the GaroKen in emerald colored flames.

While Garo's sword was covered with green flames, Tsuabsa use Azure Flash to transform her sword. But before any of them can do anything, Hibiki arrived in her armor and side kicked the Noise.

**(End Zettō - Ame no Habakiri)**

They were both surprised but they quickly turned their attention back at the Noise. Tsubasa and Garo jumped up and slashed, the Noise while it was split before exploding. Garo then walked up to Hibiki.

"Hibiki, that was a little too reckless." He commented as he dismissed his armor as Kenshin took his place and Tsubasa was looking at the burning remains of the beast.

"I'm sorry that I got in your way guys but we have to start fighting together." Hibiki stated. Kenshin understood while Tsubasa looked at them with her sword pointed at them. Kenshin narrowed his eye gripping the hilt of his sword, he can already tell this wasn't going to end well. Especially with the mind state Tsubasa is in right now.

"You're right, we should start fighting together, shouldn't we...?" Tsusbasa said with a look in her eye that literally meant that she referred to the opposite of teaming up.

"Right!" nodded Hibiki obviously not reading the atmosphere. Kenshin stepped in front of her already on guard. Hibiki blinked at him wondering what he was doing, but the Makai Knight and Tsubasa suddenly began to charge at each other with their swords clashing.

* * *

**(Second Division)**

"That girl, just what the hell does she think she's doing?" Kanade sighed in irritation. "No wait, let me rephrase that, she isn't thinking at all."

"We have to stop this immediately!" Genjuro was about to head out and order everyone to accompany him, that way construction can go underway without having anyone noticing that there was Noise activity.

"Hold on there a second commander!" the redhead girl said making him stop. Genjuro turned his head to look at her as she smiled at him. "There's no need to go out there and stop them, because I'm doing that. My job." Taking a step pit of the room Genjuro spoke up.

"Kanade!"

"Don't worry about it. Besides, as that cry baby's best friend, I have to go out there and knock some sense into her." she grinned before leaving the room.

Genjuro sighed and decided that it would be best to believe in her along with Kenshin to take stall Tsusbasa, until she gets over there to straighten this matter out.

* * *

Kenshin grinded his teeth as he defended against Tsubasa's fierce attacks not letting up in the slightest. In his regular form he could hold out pretty well against her even with the Relic, since Makai Knights are trained on superhuman levels to handle Horrors, and anything else like jumping on or down from a rooftop. But this...this is something he might be in a challenge for.

Clashing blades again the two tried pushing one another back with the blue haired Symphogear user being the winner, as Kenshin was sent flying back against a tree that which the bark soon broke, leaving the leaf branches crashing to the ground. Recovering from the attack, Kenshin quickly stood back up on his feet only to see that Tsubasa had switched targets. She was now after Hibiki.

"Tsubasa-san, why are you doing this!?" Hibiki cried out running for her life when Tsusbasa launched her One Thousand Tears of energy blades.

Kenshin quickly jumped over there and gave Hibiki time to avoid the sword projectiles, as he had no choice but to counter with his sword slashing them away. However this wouldn't last for very long and the Makai Knight knew that all too well, so has no choice but either try to avoid the oncoming swords or transform. His armor could withstand the attacks and give him an extra boost to easily match or perhaps overpower Tsubasa, but his code of not harming humans prevents him from doing anything. Of course this could be considered as self defense but the risk were too high at this point.

"Kenshin, I don't think she's giving us a choice here." Zaruba said.

"I know that, it looks like I'll transform for a brief moment and then change back. Going against our code of killing or even harming humans is the last thing on my mind right now!" he replied still deflecting every energy sword with his Soul Metal blade. Thankfully his sword comes from a special magical alloy that can withstand literally anything, like this for instance anyway.

"Why don't you transform already?" Tsusbasa yelled out. "Come on! I know you may have a limited time in that armor but I'll end this quick in a blink of an eye!"

_'Damn, she wants me to transform! Literally trying to bait me into it.' _Narrowing his eyes out of annoyance Kenshin couldn't find any alternatives in this point.

"Kenshin..." Zaruba uttered.

"Fine. I'll do it! Bur only for a mere moment!" Starting to run to the side he pointed the sword forward, creating a light circle then was donned in his Garo armor.

Garo played on the defensive on Tsubasa since he does not want to kill her and he was blocking her attacks without any effort, much to her surprise. Tsubasa repeatedly swung her sword again and again but Garo keeps blocking her attacks without any effort, deciding to end the fight he used the GaroKen to knock her sword aside, it flew around in the air before it landed onto the ground and Garo then pointed the tip of the blade against her neck.

After realizing he went a little bit to far, he dismissed his armor making Kenshin take his place.

"I told you it's for a mere moment." Kenshin said with a smirk on his face as he placed his sword back into his scabbard and put it back in his duster.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Tsubasa demanded.

"Because it's against my honer code to kill any kind of humans." Kenshin answered. "As a Makai Knight, I only protect humans."

"If that's true then what about Kanade!?" Tsubasa angrily said.

"So it's about Kanade huh?" Kenshin said before he realized on what she means, it turns out she really enjoys being Kanade's partner and claims that no one could ever replace the red head as her partner.

"It's because of you… that Kanade can't sing anymore!" the blue haired girl yelled as she got up and hit Kenshin in the chest. "She can't sing anymore, she can't fight anymore, and she can't be my partner anymore! You stripped her of a lot of things! If you had done your attack earlier ago then this wouldn't have happened!"

'I can sense that some Horrors are comming this way.' Zaruba said to the Golden Knight.

'Gotcha.' Kenshin said before he thought of a way to make sure that Tsubassa does not get eaten. "It's better then being dead!" he said which froze Tsubasa. "When I was on my way to the 2nd Division Base, I asked Kanade some things about you recently and ever since the incident, you've been distant to everyone around you including her."

"Thats not true!" Tsubasa protested.

"Then think back!" Kenshin said to her. Tsubasa did that and to her shock he was right, even with Kanade she always cut their conversations short.

"He's right, you know..." Kanade's voice caught Tsubasa's attention making her look over at her. She had just arrived on her bike getting off to simply smile and wave at her friend. "Yo, Tsubasa."

"K-Kanade...?" Tsubasa slightly teared seeing her friend as if it were the first time in her life, like she had just been missing but was never gone in the first place.

Kanade walked over to her blue haired friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's right. I'm not dead, so don't kill me off alright? Feels like I'm being taken off in an important roll of some kind of play or something. Surely wouldn't want to go taken out of the picture just yet."

Kenshin looked over at Hibiki to make sure that she was alright. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah." the young girl nodded. "I'm just glad that's over. I seriously thought my life was going to end just now. How about you, Kenshin?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." he assured her then looked at the two girls who were rekindling their friendship. "I'm just glad those two are settling things right now."

"Yeah, we seriously owe Kanade-san big time for saving out necks."

"You can say that." Zaruba agreed.

"I'm...I'm sorry Kanade!" Tsubasa teared even further now sobbing out of both sadness and disappointment in herself. In the past couple of days she was glad that Kanade was alive, yet it felt like she was far away from her now since she can no longer fight besides her anymore. Ever since then, she had cut their conversations less and focused more on work only making her feel alone. She didn't like that feeling.

"What are you saying?" Kanade softly said embracing her in hug, lightly stoking her hair. "I should be sorry. I left you alone while I simply relaxed and tried to enjoy not being able to fight anymore. In a way...I'm pretty much share the blame, too."

"Does someone have a hanky?" Hibiki sniffed while watching the two. She knew she couldn't replace Kanade just because she has her power now, but that doesn't mean she'll stop working hard, if she did then she wouldn't be any help at all.

"Too bad I can't produce any tears of my own. This would really move my heart." Zaruba commented. "Yet I am a mere simple ring..."

"That's okay, at least you feel for them." Kenshin chuckled then dug into his pockets. "Oh and I think there's a handkerchief somewhere in my duster..."

While the Makai Knight was searching for the handkerchief, Zaruba immediately sensed Horrors nearby and quickly informed them. "Kenshin! Horrors!"

At that everyone stood on guard as five lesser Yin-Self Horrors appeared along with a Gargoyle Horror.

"I take it that these are Horrors?" Tsubasa asked getting herself ready to fight.

"Yeah." Kenshin answered as he took a fighting stance without his sword. "Though you might want to run since I'm not so sure that Symphogears will be able to damage them, so you might want to run."

"Gotcha." Kanade said before Hibiki was about to protest, the girls then walked away but stopped somewhere far enough to see the fight.

"Now then…" Kenshin started as he cracked his knuckles a bit. "Lets rock!" he said as he and the Horrors charged at each other.

Kenshin threw the first punch at a Lesser Horror before he blocked another Horror's attempt to claw him and he used his right fist to sucker punch it in the face then knee kicked it in the gut before he threw it towards one of the Lesser Horrors. Kenshin drew his blade out and slashed two Lesser Horrors in the chest, he then stabbed one in the face, making the Lesser Horror scream in pain before it disappeared, Kenshin then threw his blade at a Lesser Horror striking it in the chest while he defended himself from the other three Lesser Horrors and the Gargoyle Horror.

The Lesser Horror disappeared after it landed onto the ground, Kenshin noticed and took the opertunity then ran towards his sword, he did a cartwheel and grabbed the GaroKen while he was at it. Kenshin took a stance and stabbed a Horror in the chest, it screamed in pain before disintegrating, Kenshin then jumped onto a strong treebranch and a Horror jumped before it was stabbed in the chest and Kenshin took his sword out then punched it's face as he jumped back down to the ground and took the same fighting stance.

18h ago"Three down, another three to go." Kenshin slowly stepped to the side while the two lesser Horrors and Gargoyle Horror were slowly following his pace. Keeping a straight face and readying his sword, the two lesser Horrors came rushing at him as he defended against one pushing it back then evaded the other Horror's attacks. Kenshin swung his blade at the Horror's arm slashing it off making said armless Horror scream in pain, its blood splattered everywhere while disappearing at the same time. It almost got on Kenshin but he quickly moved out of the way.

"Be careful...Kenshin. That Horror's blood almost got on you." Zaruba informed.

"Yeah I know, I think this is the second time it's happened." Musing at the time he almost got a Horror's blood on him; he snapped out of his memory land moment reacting to the other Horror trying to launch a sneak attack on him. So he bent his knees, lowering himself to the ground catching the Horror by surprise as he pierced the sword against its chest slicing it in half. The Horror screamed in pain while disintegrating as it was no more.

Pointing his sword up in the air creating a circle of light Garo stood in the boy's place, as he snarled and glanced over at the two remaining Horrors. He lightly scratched his clawed fingers against his new broad sword, light sparks emerging out of the two metals as he turned the palm of his hand against the Horrors as if gesturing them to make their move. "Come!"

Taking the hint the armless lesser Horror was the first to charge at Garo who simply took care of it in a matter of second, vertically cutting it apart while it simply vanished into nothingness. The Gargoyle Horror jumped Garo's as they rolled around the ground trying to slice through his Soul Metal armor. Punching said Horror; Garo brought his leg in kicking the Gargoyle Horror off him. However the Gargoyle Horror had the advantage of flight as air soared through the air circling around Garo, who stood his ground preparing for the Horror as it descended towards him. Defending with his blade Garo had to take a few hits before reading the Gargoyle Horror's moves.

"Got you!" Garo leaped up in the air while the Gargoyle was just underneath him. Wasting no time he dug his sword against the Gargoyle Horror's back, with blood oozing out from behind. Taking his sword out Garo went for the head and decapitate the Horror as it disintegrated while he safely landed back down on the ground dismissing his armor.

* * *

**(Second Division)**

After his fight against the Horrors, Kenshin and the girls came back to the base as they were ready to call it a day. Tsubasa had apologized to them over and over again for her actions swearing that she'll do what it takes to make things right. Kenshin and Zaruba were actually glad the blunette had changed her ways. If she kept up that old attitude of hers then the chances of her getting turned in a Horror were possibly very high. But now, they don't have to worry anymore.

Genjuro had them on video so he was watching his fight against the Horros, wanting to study more about them including himself too. It was no surprise since both team, science and magic will keep a close eye on each other. Good thing that the Makai Order has an advantage over them in terms of having powerful members, secret hiding places that only both Knights and Priest know about, and the fact they can erase their memories at all cost. But now wasn't the time to get suspicious of one another just yet. Besides, this test to determine whether they can work together or not has just begun.

"Hey Genjuro, before I head home there's something I want to do first." Kenshin said to him.

"Oh? And what might that be?" he asked wondering what the Golden Knight was going to do.

Kenshin held up several talisman in his hand making the Second Division blink at him. "I want to put seals all around the base so Horrors won't be able to enter. These talisman belonged to a Makai Priest so he gave them to me as a precaution, thought it might in handy since this place won't be able to defend against Horror attacks."

"Ah, I see." Genjuro was thankful that Kenshin cared about everyone's safety. Actually it was smart idea since they don't know a thing about magic, and if a Horror were able to enter into the base they're not sure if their weapons are able to harm it. No, it was more like if the Relics were able to harm it since ordinary man made weapons wouldn't do a thing to them. "Thank you, Kenshin. Please feel free to put them wherever you like. Oh and takes this, too." he threw a card at him.

Kenshin caught it in his hand and saw that it was a security card able to let him into any room within the building. "Thanks."

"Just make sure you bring that back after putting those seals." Turning back to the screen Genjuro heard the doors opening gesturing that Kenshin left the room. "Sooner or later, I might have to speak with this "Watchdog" person..."

* * *

At another city, it was pretty quiet and peaceful night with people walking around, driving their cars and others having some fun times with their families. But at another place, which looks like a garage for a home, a man was polishing his motorcycle, said person is a young man with messy silver hair and green eyes, he's wearing a black sleeveless button up shirt, black pants with a black belt, black boots, a pair of black armbands and sleeveless gloves, he has a silver bracelet on his left wrist and a necklace that looked like a lady with a wolvish mask is attatched to his left glove. The young man was humming a tune while he polished his motorcycle before he felt some sort of wind, he stood up then looked around to see a red letter on a coffee table, the young man grabbed the letter and took out a lighter before he lit it up into green flames and Makai Letters came out of it, after he read it he smirked.

"Looks like I have an excuse to see my rival." the young man mused before he went approached a coat hanger and grabbed a black duster with a figure of two swords going through some sort of figure on the back. After he placed it on, he went to a shelf and grabbed two shortswords in black scabbards, he practiced with them a bit before placing them in his coat and he looked at the necklace attatched to the back of his left glove. "You ready for the job Silva?"

"You bet, Makoto." the necklace dubbed Silva responded to the boy named Makoto, he chuckled before he packed up a few things, mostly sweets, then after that he was outside revving up his bike before riding away.

_'Let's see if you haven't lost your touch Kenshin.' _Makoto thought as he rode his bike.

* * *

**And done! I hoped you liked it and special thanks to Moonlight Abyss for helping me out. Anyway tell me what you think by reviewing and if you have any questions or comments to make, just message me or make them on the review. Bye bye!**


End file.
